Lost in the Forest
by MapleRose
Summary: crossover between EE and EFC. Ella gets kidnapped, Char goes to find her, but that's not all he finds. his new friends Cimorene, Mendanbar, Morwen and Telemain will help him. R&R, needs better title!


Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction!! but i'll write it anyways.  
  
I don't own either book (although i wish i own Mendanbar or Char!!! :)  
  
Cimorene, Mendanbar, Morwen, and Telemain, and setting belong to Ms. Patricia C. Wrede, and Ella, Char, Jerrold, Kyrria belong to Ms. Gail C. Levine. i own only the idea and plot.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1 – Guests  
  
"Telemain!" Morwen said exasperated. "We are supposed to go to the beach. Does this look like the beach to you?"  
  
Telemain looked at her sheepishly for a moment, then he straightened up and said something incomprehensible.  
  
"What?" asked Cimorene. She could never understand the magician when he talked in technical terms.  
  
"He meant he had a minor glitch in the transportation spell and he could fix it in a moment." Morwen translated. Cimorene never knew how she and Mendanbar could understand the magician.  
  
"Well he'd better fix it soon because I feel silly standing here, wherever here is, in my beach gear. People are staring at us." Cimorene whispered, ignoring strange looks she was getting from people passing by. She was wearing a bathing suit, but thankfully, wore a cloak over it because it was cool in the forest. "I'm just glad Kazul decided to meet us at the beach later. I can't imagine how the people would feel to have a dragon suddenly standing among them."  
  
"Where are we anyways?" Mendanbar piped up, who was helping Telemain with the spell.  
  
The group looked around them. They saw people bustling around in what seemed like a market square, there was booth all over the place. Cimorene walked over to a middle-aged man behind a booth and asked: "Excuse me, where are we?"  
  
The man shook his head and looked confused. He said something foreign and pointed to a castle in the distance.  
  
"Oh great!" Cimorene walked back to the group. "They don't speak our language." Then she turned to her husband Mendanbar and Telemain. "Are you ready yet? I'm cold."  
  
Mendanbar walked over to her and put an arm around her. "There. Is that better?"  
  
Cimorene snuggled against him. Morwen smiled to herself. Those two had been married for only five months. They made a cute couple.  
  
"Sorry Cimorene, but I think Telemain needs some rest before we could start again. This spell took a lot of energy from him." Mendanbar whispered in her ear so Telemain wouldn't hear. The magician was stubborn when it came to this.  
  
But Telemain heard him anyway "No I don't. I'm fine. We can go as soon as- " he fell backwards before he finished his sentence. Luckily, Morwen caught him from behind.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You need rest all right," said the witch.  
  
"Let's go to that castle and ask for help." Cimorene suggested. The other two nodded and they half-dragged, half-carried Telemain towards to castle.  
  
~*~  
  
"Your Majesty, there is some strange people outside requesting for an audience." The steward announced.  
  
"Let them in." King Jerrold answered. He wasn't doing much anyway, just talking to his eldest son Prince Charmont, or Char as he preferred.  
  
The steward led four people to the king. One of them was leaning on the others and seemed to be really tired. They were wearing the strangest clothes Jerrold had ever seen. The man leaning was wearing an open knee-length black vest covered with pockets of all shapes and sizes over a loose-sleeved pale gray shirt and dark gray leggings. He had a wide black belt with pouches and sheathes.   
  
The short woman next to him had ginger-coloured hair piled on her head. She had gold-rimmed glasses with rectangular lenses. She was wearing strange loose black robes with long sleeves. Jerrold wasn't sure how, but there was a self-assured aura about her.  
  
The man supporting the other man was the tallest, with dark hair and a thoughtful expression in his gray eyes. His clothes were normal to Jerrold.  
  
The other woman was younger, she was also much taller. She had black hair in braids and a defiance stance to her. She came forward and curtsied. When she straightened up, she said something neither Jerrold nor Char could understand. She made a couple of gestures towards her companions, but Char had a better idea. He beckoned a maid over and told her to get Ella. The maid nodded and scooted off. A while later, an elegant lady came into the audience chamber, she had flowing black hair and piercing green eyes.  
  
"Leave it to me Father," said Char. The King nodded and left the room.  
  
Char then turned to his wife. They too had only been married a couple of months ago. She refused the title Princess and took the titles Cook's Helper and Court Linguist. The latter was because she knew all sorts of languages, from Gnomic to Ogrese to Elfian and lots of human languages as well. Char hoped she could translate for him. He explained to her and she said she would try.  
  
"Please, could you repeat what you said?" Char turned to his guests. The lady didn't understand what he was saying of course, but she knew what he wanted.  
  
Ella listened to the lady speak. She'd never heard that language before, but if she listened carefully, if sounded like Elfian with an accent. The lady was saying they needed help. Ella decided to take a chance and spoke in Elfian.  
  
"What kind of help were you in need of?"  
  
The guests' eyes bugged out, and the lady spoke carefully. "You can speak our language?"  
  
Ella laughed, "I'm good with languages. And your language sounds like Elfian." She paused, remembering she still had to introduce herself. "My name is Ella, and this is my husband Char." She gestured toward the Prince. "And you are?"  
  
"Cimorene. And this is my husband Mendanbar," she pointed at the tall man, "This is Morwen the witch and Telemain the magician." She gestured towards the other woman, and the man leaning on Mendanbar. She hadn't meant to tell the hosts about Morwen being a witch nor Telemain being a magician, but it slipped out. At least she managed to keep her and Mendanbar's identity a secret for now.  
  
Ella raised an eyebrow when Cimorene mentioned Morwen and Telemain, but didn't say anything. She translated for Char, who was also surprised.  
  
"Tell them to come to some place more comfortable." Char told Ella, who translated. He didn't like the fact that Mendanbar was supporting his friend's weight.  
  
The travelers followed Char and Ella to what they called the "great room". It had a high ceiling, yet it was quite cozy. The room had many chairs and couches. Char gestured for the guests to sit down. Mendanbar was grateful to be lessened of his burden. Telemain lay on a couch and slept right away. Morwen kept an eye on him. The others sat down and talked, Ella translating after every sentence.  
  
"First things first, what kind of help do you need?" asked Ella.  
  
"We need a place to stay. Our friend Telemain needs rest before we could go again." Then Cimorene explained their predicament, careful to leave out the part about the spell. These people seemed nice, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
Ella translated for Char, and decided the four guests could stay for as long as they wished.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I have a question." Mendanbar asked, "Where are we?"  
  
"We are in the castle in Frell, the capital of Kyrria." Ella answered.   
  
"Are you the king and queen then?" asked Morwen, looking up from Telemain.  
  
"More like the prince and princess. But please don't you start with 'your majesty' or 'your highness', and that goes for the both of us. Just call us Ella and Char."  
  
The travelers smiled, they were going to like this pair of monarchs.  
  
"Now that I've answered your questions, you have to answer mine." said Ella. "Where do you come from?"  
  
Cimorene and Mendanbar exchanged glances, should they tell them the truth? Finally Mendanbar spoke, "We come from the Enchanted Forest."  
  
"Oh," Ella frowned, trying to remember if she'd heard the place before. "What country is that in?"  
  
"It's not in any part of any country, but a country on its own." Mendanbar explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a slight pause. It was getting near dinnertime, so Char invited the guests to dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
ever since i read EFC, i wanted to do a crossover between EFC and EE 'cause the characters are so alike. so i got an idea and wrote. tell me what you think by reviewing. was it too confusing? should i go on? review!! 


End file.
